


Liar

by hanatsuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/pseuds/hanatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just can't take it anymore and decides to end things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and unbeta'd. Just needed to get something of my chest. I hope they're at least in character... Enjoy.

”Rin. We need to talk.” Haru said with a strained voice. They were currently alone in the Iwatobi swim pool. The others had already gone home. Rin and Haru had lingered behind, Rin swimming extra laps and Haru was floating idly. Until he had made his resolve. Truth to be told, Rin and Haru’s relationship wasn’t working well. apart from today, they hadn’t seen each other face to face for months. Haru knew exactly the reason why and it needed to stop. He couldn’t take it anymore. Therefore today he decided to confront Rin and thought he knew what would be the best for them.

“Sure.” Rin replied with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

“Let’s break up.” Haru said. There. Now it was done. Out in the open.

Rin looked straight at Haru with big eyes. “Wha- why?”

“I’m tired of your empty promises. You keep giving me hope only to crush it. Again, and again, and again. I’m sorry, but I can’t take this anymore.”

Rin was quiet and didn’t say a word. Only looked at Haru as if he had grown two heads. As if what just had come out of Haru’s words were unreal.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Rin said and tried to play it off as a joke, even forcing out a laugh.

Haru didn’t respond and just looked back at Rin, thinking that maybe he could transfer his thoughts to him instead of talking. And then Haru saw it. Tears began to prickle in Rin’s eyes and it didn’t take long for Rin to start crying. A lot. Haru had to fight off the urge to just walk over to Rin through the water and embrace him. But he didn’t. He just looked at Rin, showing no emotions at all. Although on the inside he was screaming. Though he wasn’t going to back away from his decision now. It had been going on for far too long.

Rin would always makes promises. Promises of kisses. Promises of hugging. Promises of going to dates together. These things never happened. In the last minute, he always broke them. The promises. They never happened. In the beginning though, everything had been fine. But as the season went on and Rin started swimming seriously in order to get scouted by a university, things had gone downhill in regards to their relationship. Sure, Rin treasured his friends but now that he had a new team at Samezuka and was their captain on top of that, it took his time instead.

And Haru never stopped hoping. Whenever he got a promise, hope would ultimately rise in his chest and he would smile. That was the reason he had started using his cell phone regularly, in order to stay in touch with Rin. But every time Rin broke a promise, he would feel as if he was at the bottom of the ocean. The thing that hurt the most was that he understood. That was the absolute worst part.

After getting crushed repeatedly, Haru never believed in Rin’s promises anymore. They became of no meaning, although the small glimmer of hope never died. Every time he’d still get disappointed and think that next time, he will keep his promise for sure.

It hurt his heart to see Rin like this. Breaking down and crying in front of him, but it was for the best. Once Rin got back on his feet again, he was sure he’d become as he was before. Rin had to understand how much everything hurt Haru and that maybe they weren’t meant to be together after all. No matter how much they were drawn to each other.

Over the phone, they had discussed their relationship. Haru had demanded that Rin at the very least makes some time for him, because he really did miss him. That was another promise from Rin which he also broke. That time, Haru had really thought that their relationship was going forward, but it was still in the same place. It was just a circle spiralling down, down, down.

It was time to break the circle. Haru knew it would take some time for him as well to go back to how things were before, but he would do it. He had also decided to try and pursue a career of professional swimming and so he could focus wholeheartedly on that.

“Haru…We can still be friends…right?” Rin said in between sobbing.

“Yeah…” Haru replied softly.

“I’ll just…leave now.” Rin said, taking his towel and headed for the shower, still crying.

Haru watched him go and hoped deep down in his heart that he really had made the right decision. And who knows what the future will bring? If they both become professional swimmers and meet in the future, maybe they both have grown? Who knows.

Haru floated around until it was dark outside, the wind sending shivers down his spine and making him shiver. Only then did he make his way to the showers and leave to go home.


End file.
